Oppression Type
OPPRESSION TYPE ''' '''Oppression-type zanpakutou make use of a shinigami’s reiatsu aura to manipulate other shinigami in a number of different ways, from lowering a shinigami’s strength to making them start to choking with pure reiatsu. The targets are allowed a fortitude save. The oppressive reiatsu aura has an area of effect equal to a 5ft. radius per level of the character. Should someone in the area of effect beat the Reiatsu check vs. oppressive reiatsu he may not be affected again from the same type of attack until either the battle is over or the target leaves the affected area and re-enters (IE. if you target a stat and their AC. they make one save but not the other. Then only one is suppressed by the given value. If the target leaves the affected area and then returns a new check must be made.) Under NO circumstances may a suppression effect EVER remain if the target leaves the affected area or the oppression is shut down. If the user is stunned, knocked unconscious, brought below 0 hp or level drained, the suppress effect ends. The user may choose to not be affected by his own aura. However this does not protect him from a oppression aura of another Shinigami. No effect from an oppression aura may be lethal. Even if a target is reduced to negative con the target is just incapacitated, and will regain their con or other stat once the oppression has passed. Soften armor: -2 AC of any target within the area of affect. You may take this multiple times, each time you do subtract an additional 2 from the target's AC maximum ½ level. Suppress ability: -4 to a chosen stat. You must choose this once for each stat you wish to effect. You may choose from strength, dexterity, constitution, intelligence, wisdom, charisma. If you wish to suppress: -4str -8dex -12con you must take this ability 6 times. This ability may be taken any number of times, its effects stack. Suppress magic: Must have 1 suppression ability to take, this ability will give the caster a 10% spell failure chance. This ability can be taken up to 8 times for a total spell failure chance of 80% Suppress movement: takes 2 suppression ability to take, this ability will suppress 10 ft of movement. This will also affect flash step. However this will not fully stop anyone. No matter the conditions, even if the user suppress 100 ft of movement. a target is always able to make a 5 ft step. This ability may be taken multiple times and the effects stack. Oppressive aura perfection: Must have 4 suppression abilities to take, this ability suppresses the air in the area. All targets in area instantly begin to suffocate. This ability will also affect the user of this ability; the user has no choice to resist his own ability. Suffocation will halt at the point of sleep. This ability is still under the limitation that no suppress ability may be lethal Selective Oppression aura: This requires Oppression aura to take. The user can select to leave one target per level out of the oppression, thus leaving them to act normally in the aura. Greater oppressive aura perfection: Must have oppressive aura perfection to take, as above save that the user may now target only a single person per five HD within his area of affect. At level 5, he can target 1 person, at level 10 he can target 2 people, 15 lets him hit 3 and 20 gets 4 etc. Attack Suppressive Aura: While your aura is active, you remove the damage bonus from statistics from your opponent's attacks. This may be taken multiple times. Each time it is taken, remove 1BW from their attacks to a minimum of 0BW